Chili L.
|current= Jury Member |color= jury |age= 19 |colorlevel= Gold |residence= Queensland, AUS |occupation= Nurse |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 11/16 |votes= 8 |alliances= Make-A-Wish Squad |loyalties= Anthony C. Nolan K. Max A. Hali F. |hoh= 1 (Week 4) |nominated= 1 (Week 5) |veto= 1 (Day 9) |days= 12 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 11/16 |votes2= 5 |alliances2= Stoner's Kids |loyalties2= Eoin E. Stoner D. |hoh2= 2 (Weeks 1 & 4) |nominated2= 1 (Day 11) |veto2= |tempt2= 1 (Week 2) |days2= 11 }} was a houseguest on and . In both her seasons, she placed eleventh, and was the first member of the jury. Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Invited to play by partner Anthony C., Chili quickly made her mark in the game as part of the Make-A-Wish Squad power alliance, solidifying her social stance in the game. However, in a failed attempt to save Nolan K. during the HOH of ally Max A. in Week 3, she caused a tense 7-6 vote against the wishes of her alliance, forming a rift between her and her allies. Chili managed to win the next HOH to target the duo or Ryan B. and Ryan S. in an attempt to regain trust, however Max and his duo Hali F. no longer fully trusted her, forming a new alliance called The Expendables. When Ryan B. won HOH in Week 5 however, he took revenge for Chili's HOH by putting her up against her partner Anthony. Despite Anthony winning the POV to stay safe, Chili was still in danger against Romeo K., and turned to Max and Hali for their votes. Unfortunately, they decided Chili was no longer in their best interests as an ally, and along with The Expendables, sent Chili packing as the first member of the jury, in a 8-2 vote. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | | – | – |- | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | Andy | Yes |} HOH History Big Brother Second Chance Game Summary Returning for Second Chance, Chili asserted her power within the game by winning the first HOH, giving her leverage in the game. Despite this, she struggled to break into the main alliance cliques, and make a big move with her co-HOH on Week 4 in an attempt to find an opening. She nominated Nicky S. for eviction, and then after he was Vetoed, went straight for popular shot-caller Marissa W. as the replacement and target. Unfortunately, Marissa's allies chose to keep her safe, almost unanimously evicting co-HOH Chazz D.'s target Kamani W. over her. This left Chili vulnerable and out of favor with the majority. At the Instant Eviction, Marissa become HOH, and sought revenge on Chili. Nominated next to pawn Stoner D., and with no POV to save her, Chili was evicted by a vote of 5-3, becoming the first member of the Jury. Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:BB12 Houseguests Category:11th Place Category:Returning Houseguests